The present invention relates to a caster which has both a spindle-locking mechanism and a braking mechanism and which is especially constructed for use in environments where sanitary conditions must be maintained. Casters have been developed which are equipped with both spindle-locking and wheel-braking systems. These casters tend to have either such a complicated construction so as to be excessively costly with no assurance of a durable service life or they are equipped with spindle-locking and wheel-braking systems that are exposed to the environment rendering these casters unsuitable for use in clean environments, such as hospitals for example. Moreover, it has been difficult to equip a sanitary caster with a braking system that positively engages the caster wheel as most casters are provided with friction-type braking systems.
It is the general object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a caster for use in environments in which a high level of cleanliness must be maintained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a caster with internally located spindle-locking and wheel-braking systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a caster having a wheel-braking system actuatable to positively engage the caster wheel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a caster having spindle-locking and wheel-braking mechanisms that are actuatable by a single operating member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a caster constructed so that it can be easily cleaned.